


She was disposed of

by koalaoshiz



Category: Shadows House (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: From two to oneFrom one to lonelinessThe Shadow's House take, and take, and take
Relationships: Belle&Belle, Mirabelle & Isabelle
Kudos: 3





	She was disposed of

She broke, so she was disposed off. She couldn't handle the stress so she became useless, so she had to be thrown away like an old toy. 

She was disposed off, she was disposed off...

They had always been a two-piece puzzle completing the perfect beings that were miss Isabelle and miss Mirabelle, both Belle's working with perfect synchronicity but now

she was disposed off, she was disposed off... She was disposed off, she was disposed off...

Now there was one piece missing and Belle had to struggle to keep up with this new pace, with her new place: instead of a single shadow to work under and be her Face, she had two. Two shadows bickering with each others, throwing mean words and accusations, unable to know which of them Belle belonged to, unaware Belles had the same problem when they were... two.. 

She was disposed off, she was disposed off...

Belle feels guilty - unnecessary thoughts- about struggling to keep up. She felt empty - unnecessary, unnecessary - about being one to their two. She felt abandoned -unnecessaryunnecessaryunnecessary- andscaredandcoldandsosad...

When she's not cleaning her Shadows room, she is silent, sitting on her box like an abandoned toy. The box, made so both the twins could sleep in it, albeit a bit squashed and taking each other's space too much, was now way too big for her. It was too big, too dark. Too cramped..

It reminded her of the sootery and

She was disposed off, she was disposed off...

She's a Living Doll, a creature made by the Shadows to be a face. Made exactly to replicate humans and be their Shadows face. They had no other purpose, no need to feel or think abound anything outside of these boundaries but..

She felt so small and alone.. 

~~Because her twin sister was dead.~~


End file.
